The present invention generally relates to a printer having enhanced features, and more particularly to a printer adapted to provide print services and further adapted to provide spell checking services.
Computer-based word processing software packages continue to grow in sophistication. For example, many software packages include a variety of integrated features intended to enhance the document creation process, such as a spell checking feature that allows a user to check a document for spelling errors. However, many software packages do not include an integrated spell checking feature and, therefore, do not allow a user to perform an automatic spell check of a document file.
In addition, personal digital assistants (PDAs) are becoming more widely used and, with the advent of wireless communication systems like Bluetooth, allow PDA users to access print services offered by a printer. Unfortunately, PDA""s typically include a limited amount of memory and are not able to support an enhanced software feature such as a spell checking feature. Thus, PDA users, although able to print a document at a printer, are unable to check the spelling of a document stored in the PDA.